Rintaro Kizaki
|color2 = |Name = Rintaro Kizaki |Kanji = 木崎　凛太朗 |Roumaji = Kizaki Rintaro |Aliases = |Image = Rintaro Kizaki Icon.png |Caption = "Now that I arrived, I'll make F∞F the number one idols!" |Gender = Male |Age = 32 |BT = A |Bday = January 12th |Height = 176 cm |Weight = 56 kg |Unit = |Position = Manager of F∞F Full-time lecturer |Status = Alive |Family = |Hobby = |FFood = |LFood = |CV = Tasuku Hatanaka |Signature= }} Rintaro Kizaki (木崎 凛太朗 Kizaki Rintaro) is one of the characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Manager Unit MG9 and the manager for F∞F. Profile Description F∞F's manager. He was a lecturer in the academy, but went to study in a sister school in France until recently. He really loves F∞F and personally suggested to become their manager. He is a hot-blooded, high spirited man who loves acting. However, at the crucial point of a play he becomes too excited. Personality Appearance Voiced Lines |Scout = Rintaro Kizaki! 32 years old! Time to show what a man I am!! |Idolizing = |Reg1 = I’m the man who loves F∞F the most in the world! Rintaro Kizaki ♪ |Reg2 = Because I came here I’ll make F∞F into magnificent idols! |Reg3 = Act on one, act on two! Now then, I won’t hold back teaching you acting! |Reg4 = Hehe! I put these highlights in with F∞F’s image in mind~♪ |Reg5 = Seiya-san’s sunglasses are so, so stylish! Maybe I should imitate him too~ |Reg6 = I took care of Rabirabi-san while Kanata-san was in the middle of work! |Reg7 = Akira-san, he’s really good looking! His pheromones are flowing out all the time! |Reg8 = That UJ guy.... Looking up at him gets me mad~ Don’t you think he’s an infuriating guy? |Reg9 = Big Sis Go~ Hear me out~ That bastard UJ reeaaaally pisses me off~ |Reg10 = Airu-kun’s a legend in the world of theatre! To think that I could meet him in such a place! |Reg11 = |Event1= |Event2=The event has ended! So? Did you go all out? |Morning= Good morning! Morning greetings are important! |Afternoon= Hello! If it's still lunch time then let's go eat somewhere! |Evening= Good evening! It's about time to leave school! Be careful on your way home! |Night= "A well-slept child is a well-kept child!" With that being said, I'm going to sleep. *sleeps quietly* |Jun1 = |Jun2 = |Jul1 = May F∞F become the number one idols in the world~! |Jul2 = |Jul3 = |Aug1 = The hotter it gets, the more energetic I become! |Aug2 = |Sep1 = Kanata-san! I'm going to prepare RabiRabi-san's tsukimi dango! |Sep2 = |Oct1 = Leave the sports day cheering to me! FIGHTOOO! |Oct2 = I wonder if Big Sis Go is willing to make costumes for F∞F~ |Nov1 = Prevent colds by gargling! Washing your hands! And passion! |Nov2 = |Dec1 = I'll be in charge of the role of F∞F's SANTAAA! |Dec2 = MERRY CHRISTMAS! Kizaki Santa has appeared~☆ |Dec3 = This year passed in the blink of an eye as well. I'll be counting on you again next year! |Jan1 = A new year has begun! May this one be a good one as well! |Jan2 = HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's stay energetic this year too!! |Feb1 = Setsubun, Setsubun♪ I have to prepare the scattering beans! |Feb2 = Just what you'd expect of F∞F! They've received so many chocolates! |Mar1 = Let's develop a strong body that won't lose against pollen! |Mar2 = |Apr1 = AHAHA! Akira-san didn't fall for my lie~ |Apr2 = I'm going flower viewing with F∞F! I'm excited~ |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipDec3 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = }} Notes Category:MG9 Category:Rintaro Kizaki Category:Mayaruma Category:F∞F